superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 18 (1986-1987)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jim Henson * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Sara Compton, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, David Korr, Mark Saltzman, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Sonia Manzano, Nancy Sans, Belinda Ward, Luis Santeiro, Joseph A. Bailey, David Axlerod, Jerry Juhl, Lloyd Garver, Michael McCarthy * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Cast: ** Micki - Micki Barnett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Piri - Eddie Castrodad ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Miss Trump - Loretta Tupper ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Camille Bonara, David Rudman, Ed Christie, M. Elizabeth Houston, James Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Karen Prell, Bob Payne, Cheryl Blalock, Brian Muehl, Kathryn Mullen, Caroly Wilcox and Jim Henson * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox and Kermit Love with Richard Termine, David Velasquez, Robert Flanagan, Mark Zeszotek * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Amy Van Gilder, Robert McCormack * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Creatitve Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Niles Goodsite, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Robert J. Emerick, Diane P. Mitchell * Production Desginer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Sam McLean * Art Directors: Byron Taylor, Tina Zeno * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Wayne Moss * Curriculum Coordinator: Joseph M. Catalano * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Cheryl Ann Jung, Rudy Vallecillo, Angela Santomero * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Child Talent Coordinator: Carol D. Mayes * Electrician: Ed Tindall * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Joseph Prewitt, Rolf Wahl * Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando, Jerry Gruen * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, PhD * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, PhD * Researchers: Daniel R. Anderson, Amy Laura Dombro, Darlene Powell-Hobson, Karen Hill Scott, Marsha Williams * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1986-1987 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1986-1987 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:PBS Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Shout! Factory Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:HBO Max